


Restart

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I'm just trying to fix it, Infinity War Spoilers!, What should happen after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic to purely make myself feel better! Because, like everyone, -that scene- killed me.
> 
> Also, this probably doesn't make any sense, but just go with it.  
> Enjoy!

‘Mr. Stark, I don’t feel to good…’

It’s been over a year since half the population vanished. The remaining Avengers regrouped in Wakanda, not wanting to face the emptiness of the old facility without the whole team.

Tony Stark travelled back from Titan, with Nebula, and contacted Banner. Stark never admitted that Wakanda’s technology was more advanced, but mentally noted that Shuri needs to explain the details.

When they arrived in Wakanda, the surviving force established themselves in the room that held the leaders meetings. Stark walked in the room, and made immediate eye-contact with Rogers. The room was tense, as Steve and Tony held eye contact, but they ignored everyone. Steve quickly strode across the room, and grabs Tony into a hug, which was quickly returned.

“Bucky’s gone, Sam’s gone. God, Tony, it’s great to see you again.” Steve muttered. Tony remained silent, trying to hold back his tears. Steve noticed his silence, and pulled out from the hug, keeping Tony at arm’s length.

“Tony? Are you alright?” He asked, and Tony broke down at this.

“Steve, oh my god, he’s gone…”, Tony starts, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, “My kid, he’s gone. He trusted me, I held him. Fuck, he was so scared… oh my god.”

Steve took a moment to process this, until it clicked.

“Wait, the Spiderman kid?” He asked, trying to remember the kid in the airport.

Stark nodded, and fell onto the floor.

Now, they finally defeated Thanos – battling him on Titan, his old home. The Hulk ripped the gauntlet of him, as Steve sent his shield hurtling towards him, Thor electrified it, and Stark sent a giant blast with it. Thanos collapsed on the floor, and once disconnected from Thanos, the stones flew from the gauntlet, and a pulse of energy emitted from them.

Dust then cascades around the group, coming from the infinity stones, swirling into specific places. Figures start to emerge from the dust, as the people who died, suddenly came back to life. Rocket is the first to react, and runs over Quill. Stark looks at him in amazement, and suddenly scans the area.

“Dad?” A quiet voice calls, and Tony snaps his attention to the source.

Peter is slowly stumbling over to him, and Tony flies the rest of the distance towards him. He immediately pulls Peter into a hug, his heat beating rapidly. He’s here, this isn’t a dream.

“Kid, never do that again. If you ever die, and leave me again, I’ll kill you myself.” Tony sighs, and cries at Peter laugh in return. He didn’t think he’d hear that laugh again.

“Okay, I promise Mr. Stark. Thank you for saving me, I knew you’d do it!” Peter exclaims, and finally looks at the rest of the group, who are standing by, politely letting them have their moment.

Strange spins his hands, conjuring a Portal, with a faint view of Wakanda on the other side, and the group – after containing the infinity stones – go through the Portal.

Tony takes Peter hand and walks over to Strange.

“1 in a 14 million chance, you’re lucky I could save the day.” Stark boasts at Strange, who rolls his eyes in response.

“Yeah, just hope you can fit your head through Portal before making your remarks.” He replies with a laugh, as Tony and Peter go through the Portal together.


End file.
